


Eat Jin (out)

by joselingering



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butts, Groping, M/M, Rimming, Sloppy Makeouts, handjob, jinkook - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joselingering/pseuds/joselingering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeongguk has had one thing on his mind lately. It's a bit weird to ask if he can do that with Seokjin's rear, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Jin (out)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by jk naming types of foods and suddenly "jin" and then jin getting flustered, lmao
> 
> prompt for this week: rimming
> 
> beware of severe typos and weird sentences

"Does he still do that to you?"

"Hm?? Do what?" Seokjin looks up from his phone, and past the arm of the make up artist who's working on his face.

Namjoon, who's still reading something on his phone, tilts his head to the side, leading Seokjin's gaze elsewhere. Jin's eyes fall on Taehyung's hair where a stylist's fingers and products go through, and lower... to his butt, where Jeongguk's fingers are squeezing it through the trousers.

"Oh. Yes, he does. It's for relaxation, he says? But I'm guilty; I do the same thing back."

Briefly looking to his left, Namjoon smiles and responds with a humoured "Yeah, I saw. You do some pretty, ehm, dirty touches to him lately."

Seokjin loses his cool for a second and almost has no idea how to reply, but he gathers himself. "Me, dirty? I thought we've all seen what kind of sites you visit on the computer in the studio."

The leader shuts up after that. If only he knew.

 

But actually, Jin wouldn't have known it of himself either if this were about a different person. Until a few months ago he was mostly convinced he's straight. He might've been still be convinced of that, if it weren't for some advances by Jeongguk who was feeling rather courageous.

Jeongguk, on his part, didn't expect himself to ever want to do that, nor that it'd be with that person, never mind having the courage to actually set it in action. But he did, even if he needed a little nudge.

 

Seokjin jolted when Jeongguk's fingers touched his clothed butt, but it was only briefly because he knew he was standing behind him.

"Sorry," Jeongguk mumbled, while continuing to, pretty unapologetically, squeeze through the pants.

"It's okay. As long as you're relaxed, right?"

"Ri-right," Jeongguk answered, wondering if there was sarcasm in that question, but he couldn't confirm there was.

Seokjin let the other member do his thing. They all have their weird habits.

But this one did take a bit long.

"5 more minutes until you're up on stage!", a person from staff announced.

"Jeongguk, can you let go?", Seokjin asked over his shoulder, adjusting his microphone.

The maknae snapped out of his focus. "Oh- right. Sorry, let me just-" He gave one firm squeeze to the butt cheeks, causing Seokjin to clench them in shock, and then he was finally ready to let go and dash off.

 

It wasn't even weird anymore for him to play with his co-members their butts before concerts or other nerve wrecking events, but Jeongguk did catch himself doing it much longer with a particular person. And more often. And in other spaces.

It was one thing when he held Seokjin's behind before a gig for maybe five minutes longer than what was deemed appropriate, but it was a whole other thing when Jeongguk grabbed that spot also at the dorm: right before leaving for an event, right after they came home exhausted, in Seokjin's room to ask for some attention, while the eldest was cooking for the boys, and...

One day, they had showered together, with Jeongguk stepping in the tub (that functions as shower) after the eldest. He tried to test the waters, but not the warm kind running over his head, shoulder, or back, and he gently cupped Seokjin's cheeks below. He even spread them, exposing everything on and between the butt cheeks to a fresh breeze that slipped through the crack of the shower curtain. The broader, but shorter male didn't jolt this time. He merely shivered, sighed, and let the other quietly squeeze him, while listening to the peaceful noise of the droplets falling down.

Jeongguk fastwalked out of the bathroom after, hoping it wasn't too obvious what bump he hid with his towel. Seokjin, on the other hand, could only hope the guy didn't secretively look back, and notice his own problem in between his legs.

 

 

 

Aside from the reoccuring problem in his pants that he got whenever touching the elder there, the questions in his head started to grow into big problems too.

Sometimes he had stressful thoughts, such as:

Did Seokjin find it weird he did this so much? Did Jeongguk come off as invading or obsessive? Did he need to stop? Or was he worrying for nothing?

But on other times, especially when he was in the middle of kneeding that muscled flesh, his questions went into a whole other direction:

Should he squeeze harder? How many times could he do this until he could rub in some places too? Would it be weird to want to see a butt without clothing on it again? If only to take a closer look? Just for a touch? Kiss? Lick-?

 

Alright, he had to stop himself there. But he didn't really. Not by the way his aching boner was pressing right in the middle of where his hands layed, right in between the sides of the butt that's been on his mind so much.

"JK?"

Jeongguk moved his hips back, breaking the contact between his crotch and his elder's behind. "...Yes, hyung?"

"What are you doing this for...?", Seokjin asked, and darn it, did his tone sound indecipherable.

"Uhm." Jeongguk licked his lips, and smiled nervously. "For... relaxation?" That did not sound convincing at all, not even to himself.

But, he got a positive reply: "Alright. Of course, I should've known by know". Seokjin's eyes wrinkled at the corner as he turned around, smiling, and leaving Jeongguk confused behind in the living room. Jin thought he did a pretty good job at hiding his own confusion.

But the maknae didn't, and so he had to turn to someone. But to whom? The answer came to him one day, when he was actually looking for Seokjin.

 

"Hyung-nim?", he asked through the creak of the hyung line's bedroom door.

"Yes?", Yoongi answered from behind his laptop.

"Oh. Is... Do you know where... Never mind." Jeongguk sighed. He wasn't planning on talking to the elder.

Yoongi made a dry expression, grinning a little. "Yeah, what is up with you two lately?" He didn't even need to be told it was about Jin to know.

Jeongguk's eyes widened and he stiffened in place. "There's not- we don't- Nothing much??"

Laughing, Yoongi attmpted to reassured him: "Relax, you can trust me. I'm a man of secrets. Unless you're like, being annoying and I'm feeling like telling on you."

"Uhmmmm." That didn't calm him down at all. "I eh, don't know about, about telling you then, hyung..."

"Sorry. If there's really something on, I won't judge you." That sounded more genuine.

Jeongguk wasn't entirely convinced yet. "I don't... know... It's really-"

"Remember when I told you I never felt attracted to girls?"

The younger perks up.

"Well, I did feel it with boys. And I've experienced more than enough to know there's, eh, tension when I see it, and I can give advice if you'd like to. Like I said, I won't judge you. That'd be weird for me to do." Yoongi gestured for him to sit down, and moved his laptop to make place.

Nervously but somewhat reassured, Jeongguk sat down on the bed, biting his inner cheeks as usual.

"So what do you want to ask me? Or shall I pass Jin a message if it's too embarrassing to tell him directly?"

"I just... You know the butt grab thing I do?", Jeongguk asked, making grabby hand gestures.

Yoongi laughed. "Yeah, what about it?"

"What... should I do if I want to do more with it than just grab it?"

"What, you wanna fuck his ass? You're well endowed but that's only gonna mean a lot of prepera-"

Jeongguk shook his head in protest, turning bright pink. "N-no, not that."

"Then what? You're making me curious." Yoongi rolled over onto his stomach, and made an amused face.

"I, uh..." Words were hard, so Jeongguk licked his lips to see if that helped himself a bit. The motion gave Yoongi an idea.

"Oh man. You totally want to rim him, right?"

Jeongguk's face must've been fuschia pink by then. "Well- Y-yes, but I, l, I, don't, don't know how I should ask-"

Yoongi swung his arms around his younger, pulling him in a thight hug. "Oooh boy! No way!! I'm so proud of you!"

Jeongguk happily hugged him back, but was confused nonetheless. "But hyung, how do I even start this? And where??"

"Don't worry, Jeonggukie," Yoongi grinned, "I'll let him know. I can sleep in the studio tonight."

Jeongguk gulped. 'Tonight' is an early date to pick. That last bit of insecurity disappeared as soon as Yoongi offered to buy him lamb skewers though, no matter the outcome. "Either I cheer you up because you were still really fucking couregous for daring to approach someone as closeted as my roommate, or we can celebrate that you ate ass. You can only win here."

The boy wasn't so sure about that, but hey, eating meat, and before that, potentially eating ass, did all sound nice. He started to believe in himself more.

 

And before he knew it, the time was already there.

"Studio," is all Yoongi has to mumble to his roommate before heading off. "Alright, I'm gonna go take a shower," Seokjin replies, only seconds later realizing his roommate was gone.

When stepping into the bathroom, he finds Jeongguk is already standing under the hot stream shooting out the shower faucet. But this happens more often so it won't matter that Jin steps him after him. And hardens a bit when seeing the guy's shoulder blades move powerfully together with his muscled arms. And the V-line on his torso. And his growing cock.

Seokjin rips his eyes away from the sight, pretending it was nothing. 

For once, Jeongguk doesn't grasp the elder's butt cheeks. Instead, Seokjin does it to himself, but also to spread the sides and clean himself out.

Jeongguk is polite and doesn't comment on that action. Seokjin keeps to himself and won't respond to the younger playing with his own stiffened cock.

They leave the bathroom quietly, with skins flushed and steamy, and still trying their best to contain their arousal, if only until they've reached hyung line's room.

The two dry off quietly, but won't bother getting dressed. They're still too steamy after all. For a second, Jeongguk thinks he's being pranked, because it's all going so slowly and without a word, but he changes his mind when watching Seokjin lock the door, grab a bottle of lube, and purposely expose his behind to the other when doing such things.

Jeongguk walks over to the bed in big, amazingly confident steps.

Seokjin doesn't even need to be told what to do and thus rolls over, presenting his vulnerable backside.

"Go on," he encourages, and that's all Jeongguk needs to hear to kneel by the bed and take that familiar soft skin under his fingers, gripping and squeezing it so it makes the most interesting shapes.

But this time, just squeezing isn't enough. The sides aren't enough. He wants to know what goodness lies in between, on that very spot that has been right in front of him so many times, but the thought of exploring it never occurred to him before.

So he spreads the cheeks too, and immediately squishes his hand in between, making its palm and fingers run up and down the crack. Seokjin presses up against the touch, and Jeongguk wastes no time to give more touches. He rubs his finger over the muscled ring, quits completely to watch the sides lightly jiggle back into their original.state and, hungry that he is, he starts pressing kisses over the skin. Since Seokjin nor anyone else is watching, he feels brave enough to add in some tongue, and give open mouthed kisses, almost bites, to the bm. "Mm-ahh, wanna taste...", he murmurs lewdly.

"I- ohh, I'd- suggest using scented lubricant first," Seokjin advices with a hiss and a laugh.

"Oh. Ye- yeah," Jeongguk laughs embarrassedly. He quickly opens the caps of the bottle and sniffs at it. "Ohh, strawberry," he notes happily, before squirting a mayhaps overly generous amount on his fingers. Though his skillful fingers make quick work of it, he's sure to spread the lube well over and around them.

He presses the first finger in and discovers it's not too thight - must be because Jin fingered and cleaned himself there only moments ago. So he adds another finger, curling it together with the first one, and enjoys the soft mewls leaving Seokjin's lips.

Pretty soon he's already at three thick fingers, one prodding pinky, and his tongue that couldn't wait to lap at the excess lube that dribbles out.

"Oh, please jus- eat me out," the hyung in the pair moans, and Jeongguk doesn't need to be told twice. He pulls one finger out, replaces his pinky finger with his tongue, and circles it briefly over the opened rim. Then he pushes in.

Seokjin murmurs something with his face pressed into the mattress, and moves his ass up, so Jeongguk's face is buried only.more in the hot, wettened, and sweetly smelling skin.

It's a bit of a hassle, but after a few attempts, Jeongguk manages to bury his tongue as deep as he can. As if Jin isn't enough of a shaky, panting mess already, he makes it worse by curling, and flattening his tongue. The noises Seokjin makes and the strawberry smell are so delightful, that Jeongguk opts for closing his eyes. As he feels safe enough to slip his fingers out, he cups the cheeks again, now calmly making the loveliest hums and smacking-like noises.

Seokjin attempts to squirm, but can't underneath the firm hold of the hands. "Ohh, I- Ohh," he moans as if he's copying one of Namjoon's downloaded videos, "Jeongguk, the- ah, this is new for me so, so I think I gotta cooomme- mmn..."

Jeongguk pulls back briefly, contemplating wether that means he should move onto the dick a little below, that's squished between the balls and the mattress. He decides not to, out of concern for hygienics. "No worry," he mumbles his reply quickly, before diving in to devour his group mate's ass twice as enthusiastically.

The pitch of Seokjin's groans increase, and within merely ten seconds, he comes, his cum ending up in his bed sheets, and his ass and legs shivering like never before. Jeongguk's getting pretty close too, and ruts up into the air at the same time his elder goes through his orgasm. His tongue has of course left the gaping butt already, and is replaced once more by a finger, because the tensing muscle doesn't allow much room for anything else.

After Seokjin seems to have come to his senses, Jeongguk scrapes his throat and asks: "Hyung, ca- can I too, uhm," which isn't exactly an ask, but his glance at his crotch says enough.

"Sure. Come over here," Seokjin replies warmly, blushing ever still.

Jeongguk scrambles up the bed, and before he embarrasses himself with more questions, he feels the intense need for s new kind of touch rush through him, and he instantly decides to give into it. The moment he lies comfortably close, he leans in to lick his way into his hyung's mouth, which is happily encouraged, and he kisses, so deeply and so wetly that he has to tilt his head to make it work. Even now he's smacking, and the sensation and matching sound is too great to worry about hygiene again. After all, he tastes like strawberries and spit.

As he kisses his sexual frustration away, the elder finds his way to the still erect cock, jerking at it at a moderate speed. Jeongguk moans into his mouth, frowns, and breaks off the kiss because he's finally climaxing under Seokjin's touch, which is much more than what he could ever ask for.

Together, they lie in each other's arms, and sweat actually, but they don't mind. Seokjin wasn't even that much more experienced than Jeongguk (who wasn't at all), but the latter thinks Jin did incredibly well anyway. He's gonna have to find a way to thank Yoongi sometime for pursuing this.

As they lie panting, sweating heavily on the bed, Seokjin would like to ask one more thing: "So, haah, that was... still 'for relaxation'?"

Jeongguk laughs, shutting his eyes and shaking his head. This was also frustration.

 

"Tell me, what am I treating you for tonight?", Yoongi asks, putting his menu card down. 

Jeongguk fiddles with his earring, and nervously yet proudly, he grins. "For celebration."

Yoongi lights up, and gives his younger a high five. "I knew you had it in you! I knew... you could..."

There's a strange sparkle in Yoongi's eyes. "Could what?", the younger asks.

"..... Eat Jin," Yoongi whispers, which earns him a gasp and kick under the table.

 


End file.
